Mina Ashido/Relationships
__TOC__ Class 1-A Tsuyu Asui They are often seen together and are great friends with each other. Tsuyu congratulated Mina for making it to the tournament, even though she was angry about her own failure. Mina was shown to be amazed by Tsuyu's internship and called her time there cool. Denki Kaminari Kaminari and Mina are often seen together and are friends. They somewhat bonded due to them being the worst students in class in terms of grades. They were partners during the exam before the training camp. Yuga Aoyama He seems to interact with her more than with his other classmates. She often teases him about his stomach aches as a result of his Quirk and also managed to beat him with ease during the U.A. Sports Festival Arc. However, she did look apologetic when she saw he was dazed from her punching and knocking him out. A running gag is her interrupting him when he is arrogantly speaking about himself, often making him mad. Kyoka Jiro They are good terms as they are often seen talking as seen in Vs. Hero Killer Arc talking about their internships. Both tease Ochaco on her affections for Izuku. Izuku Midoriya Mina and Izuku have rarely shared important interaction together but when they do Mina has a playful bounce off of Izuku's muttering, though she doesn't seem to mind it though. Their relationship improves during the weeks leading up to the school festival, when, interested in Mina's dance skills, Izuku asks her to teach him some dance movements that may be useful to his combat style, which Mina agrees. Mina seems to show respect and confidence towards Izuku, as when she and her teammates were nervous about their battle against class 1-B, he was the one who encourages them, and they are counting on him to win the round. After they won the fifth round in the Joint Training Battle, Mina teases both him and Ochaco for grabbing onto Izuku so hard in her attempt to save him, which causes both Ochaco and Izuku to turn bright red in embarrassment. Ochaco Uraraka They are seen together several times and are good friends. Mina was the first of the girls to figure out that Ochaco was in love with someone, and frequently teases her for it. After Joint Training Battle, Mina teases her again for grabbing onto Izuku so hard in her attempt to save him, implying that she knows she likes him, which causes Ochaco to turn bright red in embarrassment. Mina eventually confirms her suspicions following a random gift exchange, after realizing that Ochaco and Izuku had exchanged gifts, with Ochaco herself affirming she was in love but decided to put her feelings away for now. After a session in which the class showcases their progress, she witnesses an exchange between Ochaco and Izuku in which the two bump their fists, which she watches with much delight. For intents and purposes, Mina is one of the staunchest supporters and hopefuls for an eventual relationship between Ochaco and Izuku. Eijiro Kirishima Eijiro gets along well with Mina despite not being seen interacting with her as much as he does with some of his other classmates. The two collaborated together on Team Bakugo during the Sports Festival Arc and seemed to work well together. It was revealed that the two went to the same middle school, during their senior year, Eijiro tried to stop two students from bullying an underclassman but did not succeed. Afterwards, Eijiro witnessed Mina step in and solve the issue by getting the student and the two bullies to break dance, diffusing the situation and ending the issue. One of Eijiro's friends points out that Mina is very athletic, outgoing, strong and eye-catching while Eijiro and the others are boring. Eijiro seems to admire Mina for this but also begins to feel self-conscious of the fact that Mina is exciting and heroic. This is reinforced later when he attempts to stop a villain on the same day as the bullying incident but his legs freeze up and Mina stops the villain instead. Eijiro later apologizes to Mina and her classmates for not being able to do anything to stop the villain. Eventually, he and Mina take the U.A. entrance exam together and pass. On their first day of high school, Eijiro undergoes a complete appearance change, dying his hair red and spiking it up in a style that is inspired by Crimson Riot. His hairstyle also appears to have two little horns, Mina picks up on this and decides to call themselves horn buddies. It's at this moment that Eijiro vows to say goodbye to his pathetic old-self to her and swears that he's gonna be the kind of hero that never has any regrets. The past incident took a toll on Eijiro's self-confidence: the guilt was eating him alive. Mina realizes this so she teases him and lightens the mood by poking him repeatedly and telling him not to overload himself with pressure, showing concern for him in her own playful way. She asks him how he's going to move on and say goodbye to his old-self if he's still pulling the same-old gloomy face as before. Mina then smiles at Eijiro and tells him to tell her when he really does overcome his regrets from the past. Eijiro smiles back at her in agreement and apologizes. Mina is shown to express concern for him, checking to see if he's moved on from his past yet. References Category:Character Subpage Category:Relationships